1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle headway distance control apparatus for controlling the deceleration of a vehicle. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle headway distance control, which allows a driver a certain range of flexibility to adjust a type of deceleration control of the vehicle.
2. Background Information
Vehicle assist systems are known that control the acceleration and deceleration of a vehicle to allow the vehicle to follow a preceding vehicle while maintaining a constant headway distance from the preceding vehicle. An example of this type of vehicle assist system is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2005-329786. Also known are systems that control the deceleration of a vehicle on the basis of the sensed headway distance so as to ensure a headway distance from the preceding vehicle. An example of this type of vehicle assist system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,113,076.
In view of the conventional headway maintenance assist systems, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved vehicle headway distance control apparatus. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.